1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved attache case with drawers provided therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional attache cases have no drawer apparatus provided therein for the users to take out something from the attache case without opening the cover thereof. Usually the documents and articles of importance are contained in the attache case along with the personal private things or other small articles such as cigarettes, lighter and glasses. If the user wants to take out any thing from the attache case, the cover of the case must be opened once. It is especially inconvenient to do so when the attache case is locked. Therefore a drawer apparatus in the attache case for containing the small articles which have to be taken from time to time is indeed necessary.